


That XX

by Kuroify



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Affairs, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah kebodohan Sungmin meski tahu itu bukanlah urusannya.</p><p>Ia pernah bertanya mengapa ia memilih untuk bertahan, mencintai seseorang yang cukup buta untuk melihat kenyataan. Namun setelah Kyuhyun pikir, mungkin Sungmin lah yang lebih pantas menanyakan hal itu pada diri sendiri dibandingkan dengan dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That XX

Cuaca kurang mendukung saat itu—musim dingin telah datang, angin bertiup kencang, dan prediksi badai salju akan datang. Cho Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, tak acuh ketika tubuhnya ditabrak oleh pejalan kaki dari arah berlawanan; memaki orang yang juga tengah terburu-buru takkan membantunya sampai di tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

Angin dingin menyebabkan syal yang ia gunakan berayun, menerbangkan topinya pula di saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari keberadaan topi kesayangannya, lalu berusaha mencari celah di tengah keramaian. Topi hitam favoritnya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari di mana ia berada, namun orang-orang menginjaknya seolah benda itu tak kasat mata.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, membungkuk untuk meraih topinya sebelum membersihkan debu dan kotoran akibat sepatu orang-orang. Ia mengenakannya cepat—kali ini lebih erat hingga mustahil untuk terlepas. Kakinya kembali melangkah, kepalanya menunduk agar wajahnya tak tertampar angin yang membekukan. Musim dingin di Seoul selalu keterlaluan.

Warna langit yang gelap semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa malam akan segera datang. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah, berusaha menghindari keramaian dan cepat duduk di dalam bus yang hangat. Tubuhnya tertolak ke belakang sejurus kemudian—seseorang menabraknya kuat hingga ia terpaksa mendongak sekedar untuk memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat.

Sepasang matanya membulat, begitu pula dengan sepasang mata pemuda di hadapannya. Hal itu bertahan selama beberapa saat, kemudian apa yang Kyuhyun dengar setelahnya hanyalah ucapan maaf singkat yang tak bermakna. Pemuda itu melewatinya tak acuh, masih menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, tertawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, mengamati sang pemuda tajam meski ini bukan pertama kalinya. Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Ia berlari kecil ketika melihat sebuah bus tengah berhenti di halte yang berada di depan matanya, mencoba tak ambil pusing meski setelah menyamankan diri di atas kursi, kejadian tadi kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Ini bukan urusannya, tapi ini juga urusannya. Kyuhyun terus berkutat dengan segala perdebatan dalam benaknya, tak menyadari waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan kini ia telah sampai di tujuan. Masih dengan hal-hal yang memenuhi otaknya, ia menuruni bus dan masuk ke dalam perumahan di mana ia tinggal—namun kini rumahnya tak lagi menjadi tujuan utamanya.

“Kyuhyun?” Suara tenor itu berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum palsu ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya membawa dirinya berada di hadapan Lee Sungmin, benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

“Boleh aku masuk?” Ia bertanya santai, mengabaikan degup jantung yang mulai bekerja lebih cepat. Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui, memberikan ruang agar Kyuhyun masuk melewati dirinya. Pemuda Lee itu mengikuti sang tamu yang mendahuluinya, memasuki dapur dan bermaksud membuatkan teh hangat.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir dalam situasi setenang ini. Ia beranjak ke dalam dapur, menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya. Setelah menimbang beberapa kali, akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah keputusan final.

“Sungmin- _ah_ ,” panggilnya pelan. “Aku bertemu dengan Donghae tadi.”

Sungmin memilih untuk meneruskan kegiatannya, mengaduk teh agar gula pasir yang ia masukkan mencair dengan sempurna. “Hm? Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku bahkan tak mendapat kabar darinya hari ini,” responnya ringan, tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang kini menahan napas.

 _Tentu saja dia tak menghubungimu, dia sibuk dengan kekasih barunya sekarang,_ batin sang Cho sarkastis. Sungmin bersenandung, berusaha mengisi keheningan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri. Tangannya meraih pintu dari sebuah lemari kecil, bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan beberapa camilan untuk menemani mereka nanti.

“Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe—“ Kyuhyun melirik ragu, Sungmin masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memilih camilannya. “—bersama seorang gadis,” lanjutnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun tahu beberapa detik berlalu dengan keadaan di mana ia dan Sungmin bergeming, seolah waktu berhenti dan mereka berubah menjadi dua buah patung. Namun hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya ia mendapati Sungmin membuka bungkus sebuah makanan dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk besar.

“Donghae bukan orang seperti itu, Kyuhyun- _ah_.” Meski terkesan tak peduli, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar getaran dalam suara Sungmin—kentara sekali. “Aku mengenalnya dengan baik.”

Seharusnya ia tahu kalimat semacam itulah yang akan ia dapatkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, Sungmin tak mungkin lebih mempercayai dirinya daripada kekasihnya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sungmin takkan pernah menerima kenyataan dan lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura buta.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, dan Kyuhyun langsung menghujam sepasang mata favoritnya dalam diam. Ada kilat kesedihan di sana, juga rasa takut dan kecewa. Kyuhyun tak tega untuk mendesak lebih jauh, berakhir tersenyum sendu dan berdusta untuk ke berapa kalinya. “Ah... mungkin aku salah lihat.”

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Donghae berkencan dengan gadis yang sama, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat pada Sungmin—kekasih Donghae yang juga temannya di universitas.

_Seseorang yang ia cintai dalam diam._

Kyuhyun sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Sungmin terus menyangkal sedangkan pemuda manis itu pernah melihatnya secara langsung dan meneteskan air mata di hadapannya? Seraya menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, Kyuhyun mendapatkan jawabannya; mungkin saja sebuah alasan yang sama dengan alasan yang selalu membuatnya berbohong di hadapan pujaan hatinya.

Cinta. Dan seperti yang orang-orang katakan, cinta itu buta.

Namun sebuta apapun, seharusnya Sungmin dapat melihat dan menerima kenyataan, bukan berpura-pura bodoh dengan menipu diri sendiri, menyakiti hati dengan pegangan sang kekasih akan segera sadar dan berubah. Kyuhyun tak pernah dapat membayangkan berada di posisi _namja_ pirang itu, _sesakit apa?_

Ia mencintai Sungmin, ini juga sebuah fakta yang menurutnya menyakitkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak buta—ia tahu Sungmin tak mencintainya, dan mungkin cintanya akan selamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan baginya, semua ini jauh lebih baik daripada menolak kenyataan yang terlihat jelas di depan mata.

Lalu, kenapa Sungmin memilih untuk bertahan?

* * *

Selalu seperti ini. Selalu senyum manis yang sama, rona merah muda yang sama, keantusiasan yang sama. Kyuhyun cemburu, dan ia merasa bodoh karenanya. Untuk apa ia cemburu? Satu, Sungmin bukan miliknya. Dua, semua sikap manis yang Donghae tunjukkan hanyalah bualan semata.

Bukan Sungmin yang _namja brunette_ itu pikirkan. Kyuhyun tak perlu mendalami kedua mata Donghae hanya untuk menggali kenyataan yang jelas-jelas tak berusaha untuk disembunyikan. Sungmin tak pernah menjadi yang pertama untuk Donghae, sekali pun tak pernah. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah bergurau, membuang waktu dan bermain dengan cara menyakiti hati seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Kyuhyun bisa gila karena memendam rasa benci dan emosi yang kapan saja dapat meledak.

Berkebalikan dengan senyum menawan yang Sungmin tunjukkan, apa yang Donghae perlihatkan hanyalah senyum palsu yang bahkan tak ditujukan untuk si manis dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, kenapa manusia setulus Sungmin harus dipasangkan dengan jenis manusia paling hipokrit?

Hanya butuh sekali lihat untuk menyadari semuanya, namun mengapa Sungmin tak dapat melihatnya? Kyuhyun memejamkan mata; apa yang Donghae miliki dan ia tidak? Bahkan Kyuhyun memiliki apa yang tak Donghae miliki—cinta. Dan seolah hal itu tak memiliki arti, Sungmin tetap tak pernah melihat dirinya.

 _Donghae tak mencintaimu, aku tahu bahwa kau tahu_ , Ia membatin putus asa. Kyuhyun benci mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun benci Sungmin yang tak mengerti dirinya. Kyuhyun benci menunggu sebuah ketidak pastian. Tapi ia masih di sini, tak pergi ke mana pun, tanpa sadar tetap memandangi dari jauh.

“Kami pergi ke taman bermain, menaiki berbagai wahana dan memakan gulali. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ,” ujar Sungmin antusias, tak repot-repot menyembunyikan kebahagian yang ia rasa. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi, ia tahu ia selalu merasa senang jika Sungmin merasa demikian.

“Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Kyuhyun- _ah_... bagaimana ini?”

Itu masalah lain. Kyuhyun tak dapat memberi tanggapan berarti, ia justru berharap Sungmin akan segera membenci Donghae seperti ia membenci pemuda itu. Kenapa harus Donghae? Kenapa bukan orang lain yang memiliki perangai jauh lebih baik?

Kyuhyun tak peduli meski orang itu bukan dirinya. Asal bukan Donghae dan orang brengsek lainnya, ia pasti dapat menerima dengan senyuman. Kebahagian Sungmin jugalah kebahagiannya—tapi Kyuhyun tak yakin apakah kebahagiaan semu yang kini Sungmin rasakan jugalah kebahagiannya atau tidak.

Seperti para pecinta lainnya, ia benci melihat Sungmin bersedih dan menangis. Sebanyak Donghae membuat Sungmin meneteskan air mata, sebanyak itu pula Kyuhyun ingin menciptakan senyum di wajah manisnya. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi tempat di mana Sungmin dapat membagi rasa sakitnya, bukan hanya berbagi kebahagiaan yang bertahan sekedar beberapa jam lamanya.

Cinta memang mengerikan. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Ia telah mencoba untuk menyampaikan kenyataan, namun berakhir berdusta akibat tak tega. Apa yang kini dapat ia lakukan adalah berada di sisi Sungmin hingga detik di mana sang Lee menyerah sepenuhnya.

Sampai kapan Sungmin bertahan?

“Aku mempercayainya, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ,” bisik suara lembut itu. Kyuhyun bergeming, menatap miris Sungmin yang mati-matian menahan air mata. Ini hari lain—hanya berjarak dua hari dari hari di mana Sungmin tersenyum seolah menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka Bumi. Hanya butuh dua hari.

“Aku mempercayainya, sangat,” ulang sang pemilik surai pirang. Air mata pertamanya untuk hari ini menetes tanpa dapat dicegah—menimbulkan denyut menyakitkan dalam dada Kyuhyun, membuatnya merasa sulit bernapas akibat sesak luar biasa. “Aku mempercayainya...”

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan tangis itu pecah dan air mata membasahi pakaiannya. Mungkin ini hari di mana Sungmin akan berhenti untuk berpura-pura buta. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari di mana nama Lee Donghae menghilang secara perlahan dari dalam hatinya.

“Kenapa...” gumam Sungmin di sela tangisnya. “Kenapa...?”

Tak pernah sekali pun ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sering kali menanyakan hal yang sama.

“Berhenti hanya melihatnya, berhenti menggenggam tangannya, berhenti terus menyebutkan namanya.” Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Sungmin menangis sepuasnya, mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang terpendam entah berapa lama. “Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, Lee Sungmin.”

Kyuhyun mencoba menatap sepasang mata penuh air mata di hadapannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menghujam dadanya. “Berhenti berpura-pura buta. Dia tak pernah membutuhkanmu—“ Tangannya bergerak, mengusap tetesan air mata yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. “—dan aku membutuhkanmu.”

Lalu tangisan Sungmin kembali pecah.

* * *

Memang tak butuh banyak hal untuk menghadapi cinta, dan salah satu yang terpenting adalah kesabaran. Kyuhyun melakukannya, bersabar dan bertahan, yakin bahwa di akhir nanti ia akan mendapatkan yang terbaik meski entah itu mendapatkan cintanya, atau malah kehilangan untuk selamanya.

Yang terbaik tak selalu memiliki yang awal yang menyenangkan.

Sungmin tak langsung menerima keberadaan dirinya, butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sungmin untuk melupakan cintanya yang terasa menyakitkan—dan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menerima orang baru dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tetap sabar, tak mengeluh dan berada di sisi Sungmin tiap memiliki waktu luang.

Usaha yang gigih selalu membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun tersenyum, bersyukur karena yang terbaik baginya adalah hal yang ia harapkan. Sungmin berada di sisinya, tak pernah menangis dan selalu tersenyum ceria; persis seperti sebuah _happy ending_ yang selalu ia impikan.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , maaf,” ucap Sungmin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. “Maaf karena aku membuang waktu terlalu lama dan membiarkanmu menunggu.”

Sebenarnya ia tak pernah benar-benar membutuhkan kata maaf. Bukan salah Sungmin, tentu saja. Kyuhyun juga tak menyalahkan cinta atau perasaan, atau malah takdir. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan. Masa lalu ada sebagai pelajaran, peringatan agar jangan sampai terjebak dan terperangkap dalam hal yang sama.

“Bukan masalah. Sekarang kau ada di sini,” balasnya tenang, lalu merangkul Sungmin yang tengah menyamankan posisinya. “Itu sudah cukup bagiku.” Ia melanjutkan, kembali tersenyum ketika menyadari pemuda di sisinya merona.

Pertanyaan ‘kenapa’ masih sering terlintas dalam benaknya. Namun tak semua pertanyaan membutuhkan jawaban, dan tak semua jawaban bisa memuaskan sebuah pertanyaan. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyimpannya, tak terlalu memikirkan karena meski terjawab pun takkan berdampak banyak untuk dirinya.

“Apakah sakit ketika aku menceritakan tentang Donghae padamu dulu? Apakah kau sempat merasa lelah?” Sungmin kembali memulai pembicaraan, mencoba memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya, karena tak mungkin Kyuhyun tak merasa apapun di saat ia menceritakan orang lain dengan keantusiasan di atas rata-rata.

“Tidak.” Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin, memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang begitu menyenangkan. “Dan kalaupun iya, sekarang aku baik-baik saja.”

Dan tentu saja ia tak berdusta kali ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit title: G-Dragon’s First Mini Album – One of A Kind; That XX


End file.
